


The Pariah Dragon

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Hilda does A Dumb, Kyurem needs a hug, Toya is exasperated, non-canon compliant for BW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: Kyurem is tired of being used, so he decides to prevent that happening ever again.





	The Pariah Dragon

It was freezing, moreso than usual. It drove the others away, far away. But it was for the best. He couldn’t hurt them if they weren’t near. His home was no longer a safe haven, sheltered from the world by the daunting canyon walls. Humans, despicable humans had tried to use his power for their own gain, but never again.

He slowly lumbered out of his long-frozen cave, into the weak light of winter. Stopping, he built up a blast of icy power. Some of it started leaking into the air, but he paid no heed as what little water vapor still there froze instantly upon contact, forming a light layer of artificial snow that powdered him.

He released the built-up energy, covering the crevices in the canyon wall in a thick layer of ice. Onto the next section, and repeat. Soon, but not soon enough, the entire area was encased on all sides with the deterring blockade. That would keep them away, away from him and his dangerous power. The humans would forever either shun him or let their greed for power overwhelm that fear.

Except… the human children who had fought on his behalf, the boy and the girl. They were seemingly untainted by the rest of their species, so willing to put themselves on the line for him. It was a paradox, one that troubled him long after he had returned to his cavern. It kept him from sleep, not that he needed it. But rest made time pass quickly, and allowed him reprieve from his waking thoughts.

* * *

A thunderous  _ crack _ echoed off the enclosed walls, jolting the pokemon awake. He must have drifted off without noticing, but there were more pressing matters. Mainly the aforementioned sound and the softer, yet shriller  _ hisssss _ that followed. A red glow at the mouth of the cave confirmed his fears. 

Something was melting his ice.

Not only was it startling that something powerful enough to melt it was right there, as he knew of only two who could do such a thing, but the fact it was there to begin with was frightening. He had sealed the entire canyon off with thick sheets, yet still something had made its way straight to him.

His thoughts were cut short as the creature outside burst through the barrier. A familiar wave of heat washed over him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. And it confirmed his fears.

A large shape blocked the light streaming in, each step it took bringing it into view. As expected, Reshiram stood tall before the cowering dragon, seemingly emotionless as she stared at the remains of what she and Zekrom had once been. A cold, broken, empty shell.

Two figures appeared from the brilliant pokemon’s shadow. A boy and girl. They were not the ones who had previously helped him. No these were slightly older, but something about them… it reminded him of the two. Maybe it was the fearless expression on their faces, or the pity --  _ pity _ \-- in their eyes. He hadn’t seen pity in a long time, at least not for him.

“I think Reshiram’s scaring it,” the girl hissed at her companion.

“Do you  _ really _ want to confront the pokemon that caused a temporary ice-age in half of Unova without a pokemon?” he sniped back, in a similar quiet tone. She glared at him. Muttering under his breath, he took out one of those red and white contraptions, which Reshiram soon shrunk into. But he did not put it away.

Slowly, the girl walked forward, each step confident yet not startling. The pokemon stumbled backwards, letting out bursts of cold air in warning. The girl continued, unperturbed.

“Shhhhhhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you, Kyurem,” she murmured, still talking those carefully measured footsteps forward.

Kyurem shuffled back further, until it hit the wall. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. It was not that he was in danger; far from it. But they were. He was dangerous, and despite how they were humans he had no wish to harm them.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. We just want to help,” she continued in her smooth tone. Another step. Kyurem was flush against the stone now. One more, and she was right by him, stretching out a hand non-threateningly. He flinched when she touched him, tensing as she rested the digits lightly on the bridge of his nose. It took all his control to not let loose more frigid air. At such close range, it would be almost impossible not to harm her.

She continued murmuring softly, but he had long stopped trying to hear the words. Carefully, she leaned closer, resting her forehead against his, then her body. She was warm, almost painfully so to his naturally low temperatures, but it was somehow… comforting? Was that what this was?

“My name is Hilda,” she whispered more clearly, starting to move her hands to Kyurem’s neck. “I helped defeat Team Plasma two years ago, with my brother Toya.” she tilted her head towards the boy, who was still clutching the capsule Reshiram was in.

“We didn’t know about what Neo Team Plasma was doing until it was too late. I’m sorry w-we couldn’t be here sooner.” she started shivering against his scales despite her thick clothes, undoubtedly chilled by his unnatural body temperature. He tried backing away, but her grip stayed firm.

“I w-won’t let you get hurt again, if only y-you let me. No more b-being forced to do anything.” Hilda said a confidently as the cold would allow. With a shaking arm, she drew something from her bag. A capsule.

“You c-can come with us,” The option stayed in her open, if not quaking, palm. She wasn’t just taking him? No battle, like he had seen when the occasional trainer made their way to the canyon? Here she was, offering him everything he had ever dreamed of yet was denied. Company, attention, comfort.

Yet could he trust another human, knowing what the last one had done to him? He could still vividly remember the excruciating pain from when he had been spliced with Zekrom’s DNA, the lucid dreams which turned out to be what had happened to him in that state. He had almost been forced to kill the young humans who were trying to save him.

He had to make his decision quickly. Her lips were turning blue and her skin was several shades paler than before, but she made no move to let him go. Determination shone bright in her eyes, contrasting her weakening body. Looking into them, Kyurem knew what his choice would be.

* * *

“That is, by far, the most harebrained thing I have ever seen you do, which is saying _a lot_ ,” Toya admonished his twin, who was curled in the thick fur of her arcanine. In exchange for Cinder being her impromptu hot water bottle, Hilda was being subjected to the worrisome canine licking her hair into a nightmarish version of her normal bedhead.

“Totally worth it,” she grinned, clutching the pokeball in her hands tightly against her chest. Yes, definitely worth it.


End file.
